


Odd Places

by Leviarty



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is upset and Castle isn't being helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Places

Alexis sighed loudly as she entered the house. She dropped her bag on the counter and flopped down on the couch with another exasperated sigh.

“What’s the matter kid?” Rick asked, walking over to her with an orange smoothie in each hand.

She groaned and slammed her head into a pillow.

“That bad, huh?”

She sat up and stared at him angrily. “So there’s this guy in my literature class, and I really like him, right?” she began. “And I think he liked me too. And Janet knew. SHE KNEW!”

“She’s dating him?”

“They were caught having sex in the girls locker room!”

Rick was quiet for a moment, carefully choosing his words.

“Seems like a dumb place to have sex.”


End file.
